


A New Enemy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Egyptian Smee is irritating, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kooh siblings battle, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kooh worries about enemies and his brother. Smee's Egyptian counterpart isn't exactly helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Enemy

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh stood by a pyramid for what seemed like hours. He looked ahead as a frown formed on his face. *There aren’t any enemies so far. My enemies will never end my life. I will always continue to rule this world. Eems and my brother always protect me from enemies.* He glanced at Eems.

‘’What a beautiful day to battle enemies,’’ Eems said to King Kooh. He smiled at him. ‘’There aren’t any enemies now, but they’ll appear sooner or later. We can defeat all enemies,’’ he said. Eems viewed King Kooh scowling and trembling. ‘’What’s irritating you?’’

King Kooh still scowled at Eems. ‘’YOU! You are irritating me!’’ 

Eems tilted his head in confusion. ‘’Is it because I always talk?’’ Eems viewed King Kooh nodding at a snail’s pace. He also saw the latter’s sudden worried expression. 

‘’Repsaj should be with me now,’’ King Kooh said. He walked into the pyramid as Eems followed him. ‘’Repsaj?’’ He entered his brother’s chamber and viewed Ailicec resting on a bed. That was when he remembered Repsaj’s spouse was sick for many days. King Kooh’s eyes settled on Repsaj and Ailicec. 

Worry filled Repsaj’s eye as he stood by his bed. He focused on his sick wife. Repsaj eventually noticed King Kooh and Eems. ‘’I must remain with Ailicec during her final moments alive.’’ Repsaj’s lower lip trembled. A tear began to fill his eye this time. Repsaj kissed Ailicec’s face.

‘’You are going to protect me, Repsaj!’’ King Kooh said. After approaching Repsaj, he wrapped his hand around the latter’s throat and lifted him. King Kooh walked and held Repsaj up at the same time. He looked back as Eems followed him out of the pyramid. He turned to Repsaj. ‘’You can return to your wife after we battle my enemies.’’ 

Scowling, Repsaj looked ahead. There weren’t any enemies at all. Repsaj faced King Kooh. ‘’You are my brother, but you will become my new enemy if Ailicec dies without me by her.’’ 

King Kooh began to roll his eyes. 

‘’I have to be with Ailicec,’’ Repsaj said. He ran into the pyramid before Eems and King Kooh followed him. ‘’Ailicec?’’ he muttered. Repsaj found himself in his chamber. He gasped the minute he saw Ailicec’s corpse on the bed. *My wife…* His lower lip began to tremble again. 

*I wished to be with you prior to your death, Ailicec* Repsaj thought before a tear ran down his face. He sobbed for a few seconds. *King Kooh forced me out of our chamber.* Repsaj’s scowl returned. He revealed a sword. He turned to King Kooh and Eems. Repsaj watched as their eyes widened.

‘’Your wife was going to die no matter what,’’ King Kooh said. Another scowl replaced his shocked expression. King Kooh’s eyes settled on Repsaj’s sword. He glanced from it to his hook. ‘’My best warrior is going to attack me? Very well.’’

Repsaj raised his sword above his head. He ran to King Kooh and brought the weapon down. His sword contacted King Kooh’s hook. Repsaj attempted to stab King Kooh before the latter dodged the sword. 

‘’You can defeat Repsaj! End his life! He is the one attacking you. Repsaj will join his wife in spirit after he’s deceased,’’ Eems said to King Kooh. He smiled again. Eems viewed King Kooh facing him and scowling another time.

‘’I’m talking a whole lot again?’’ 

King Kooh glowered and nodded at the same time. He raised his hook above his head. He glanced at Repsaj. His eyes settled on the latter as he went to Ailicec and sobbed near her. King Kooh pursued Eems. The latter was his new enemy.

 

The End


End file.
